Music Clash
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Thanks to DanaWannabe101, I got tagged on the Shuffle thingg. Here it is, 10 Drabbles about, what else but: DL.


**AN: **Thanks for the tag into this DanaWannabe101. This was really hard dude, I have all screamo stuff on my Zune. I'm not totally sure how to write a drabble, but I tried.** I think you should look up these bands. Especially Danger Radio. There music is legendary.**

**

* * *

**

No One Can Touch Us - Sing It Loud:

"I don't get why your so nervous. It's just a dance." Logan said as he and Dana walked towards the gym.

"It's the first time anyone's going to see us as a couple. I'm not nervous either." Dana said glaring at him. Logan shot her an all knowing glance. "Okay, I don't know what people are going to think."

"Since when do you care about what people think? Seriously. You've always been on top of everything. You still are." Logan said wrapping an arm comfortably around her shoulders. Logan loved how she just fit under his arm. Not like she was to tall or so short. She was just the right size.

"I'm just apprehensive about this." Dana said. Logan looked really confused.

"Apprehe-"

"Nervous, Logan. Nervous." Dana explained in terms he could comprehend.

"Ahh. Babe, don't worry about it." Logan said as they got to the door's.

"I guess this is it." Dana said taking a deep breath.

"Dana... don't worry. _No one can touch us_." Logan said, and gave her a reassuring kiss to seal the deal.

**

* * *

**

Movie Scene - Danger Radio:

Dana walked over to Logan, who was the only one in the lounge. Dana looked over Logan carefully. Logan's eyes just left the TV to look at her. His heart started to beat really fast when he saw what she was dressed in.

She had a extremely short mini skirt on, a tank top that clung to her curves like Michael clings to potato chips. Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He really couldn't believe what he saw her do next. She straddled his waist and planted herself on his lap.

"I want you." She said as she bit his ear. Logan put his hands on her hips as he groaned and focused on what she was doing to his ear and his neck. He was really getting into... whatever they were doing.

"Dana.. Uh... are you sure?" He asked. She hesitated, and pulled away from his neck. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. Before she could say anything, Logan heard this annoying beeping. He looked around the lounge. Something hit him in the face. He jumped up and looked around. He was back in his room.

"What the hell just happened!?" He yelled.

"I threw a pillow at you, duh. C'mon we're going to be late for breakfast." Chase complained.

"Again." Michael added. Logan looked around. Michael and Chase left Logan to his business.

"That so couldn't have been a dream." Logan said throwing some clothes on. Normally he spends a long time getting ready, but his stomach was protesting. He was one of the last people in the line. He looked over at the table. The gang was all leaving right this second. Oh well. No company for Logan.

He got his food and sat down. Seconds later, Dana walked over.

"Hey Logan." She said. She sounded hesitant.

"H-Hey Dana." Logan said.

"Can I ask you something?" Dana asked him.

"Yeah, anything." Logan said.

"Do you remember us... um... doing anything uh.. Last night?" She asked him.

"I had a really weird dream with you in it. I'm not sure if it wa-"

"Okay, just checking. Uh.. Bye." Dana said quickly ran away from Logan.

_Maybe it wasn't a dream..._, Logan thought.

**

* * *

**

Time After Time - Quietdrive:

Dana Reese was laying quietly in her empty house, waiting for her husband to come home. He had been gone for almost 7 months. He was off filming a movie in London, England. They had a very quick deadline, so he never got to break to come see her.

Every couple of seconds she would stare at the clock on the wall, wishing someone would move time faster. He was due in around 4:24 PM, it was already 4:20 PM. Her fingers wouldn't keep still, they were gently tapping on her chest. Every time she heard the clock tick, she would either sigh, roll her eyes, or groan.

It felt like she had been waiting years. Just lying there, waiting for him to get there. As the clock struck 4:24, she sat up. She ran a hand through her loose curls and hoped that he would make it there with in the next few seconds. She got her wish.

Dana rushed down stairs as soon as she heard the garage door close. Logan was already heading up the stairs when she was at the top. Logan's smile was as wide as a mile, and Dana's was as big as a cruise ship.

At the same time, they rushed towards each other. Logan hugged her tighter then anything. Dana hung onto him for dear life.

"I missed you so freaking much, Cruz." Logan said, it came out muffled because his face was burred into her neck.

"Hey, it's Reese to you now." Dana said. Logan bit her neck, making her giggle.

"I missed you so freaking much, Reese." Logan corrected. Dana pulled him to her lips and then... you get the picture.

**

* * *

**

Your Way With Words Is Through Silence - A Day To Remember:

"Logan, I can't believe you would do anything like this to me. I gave you a year of my life, and you just throw it away." Dana said. Her voice was low and harsh.

"Dana.. You don't understand... it wasn't supposed to go down like this." Logan said. He was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, his head facing down towards the floor. Dana was pacing back and forth in his room.

"Give me a serious reason why you would cheat on me. Logan I'm being completely serious right now." Dana said. She stopped pacing and stood in front of him.

"I needed to see... if you were really who I wanted to be with." Logan said, still not looking at her.

"Logan, don't you give me that crap. We both know it was more then that." Dana said. "I should at least get the truth out of you."

"The truth? The truth is, the girl I kissed was an old flame. I thought that I still had feelings for her, but I felt nothing in the kiss." Logan said. He stood up in front of Dana. "I realized something though. I can't even think about losing you, Dana you may think this is all a line, but it's far from it. I need you D. It would break my heart to watch you go. It didn't mean anything to me. It only mean's something when I kiss you. I mean it Dana. Your everything to me."

Dana took a deep, shaky breath, "That was the worst excuse I've ever heard kid. I still can't believe you."

"Dana, I can't lose you. Please forgive me." Logan begged. Dana sighed. Logan stood in front of her and took her into his arms. She didn't pull away, which was definitely a good sign.

"Okay, just this once." Dana said.

"Thank God, _because it would break my heart, to watch you go." _

**

* * *

**

California - Metro Station:

"C'mon Dana. You so want to come with me." Logan said sitting on her bed.

"I can't. My parents would kill me." Dana protested. Logan had been begging her to drive away from PCA for mid-terms. He wanted to take her to the place he grew up, in the California Mountains.

"You have like perfect grades, it won't matter if you miss them. It's one day, then the weekend." Logan said pulling her by her hands to stand in front of her. He looked up into her eye's as she stared down into his.

"What about your grades? Their horrible, would they seriously let you miss a day?"

"Who cares? Not me, I just want some alone time with my girl." Logan said standing up and leaning his upper back against the top of the bunk bed. He pulled Dana closer to himself.

"I care, I don't want you to get expelled or something."

"Psych. I wouldn't get expelled, probably detention or something, but not expelled. I'm to rich for that." Logan gloated. His arms moved around her waist.

"One of these days, money won't get you out of trouble." Dana mumbled. Logan rolled his eyes.

"By then I'll be old enough to have my own lawyer." He joked. Dana punched him lightly, before wrapping her arms around his stomach. She laid her head against his chest. He moved his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Come with me."

"Will you shut up about it if I say yes?" Dana asked looking up at him.

"Possibly, about trying to get you to go at least. I might have to brag about our alone time, dose that count?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"All together, I don't want people to get the wrong idea." Dana said.

"Awww. You don't want everyone to know that we're gonna be gettin' busy." Logan said with a wink.

"Keep that up, you won't have anything to use to get busy." Dana said stepping away from him. She walked out the door.

"Ouch." Logan whispered to himself, grabbing his crotch with a wince. He ran after Dana.

**

* * *

**

Guilty Pleasure - Cobra Starship:

Dana sat down at the usual lunch table, waiting for the rest of her friends to show up. She looked past a couple of kids, and that's when she saw it. Logan was once again, surrounded by a bunch of blonde bimbo's. She wondered what Logan could ever see in them. What did they have that she didn't? Other then the blonde hair.

_Stop thinking that way Dana. He's a pig, we don't need him, _Dana thought to herself.

She was now watching Logan, flirt with the girls. She saw him looking annoyed. He looked over at Dana. They locked eye's. He sent her a smile and Dana returned it. Along with a blush. Chase pulling the chair out in front of Dana snapped her out of the trance Logan had put her in.

_Damn you Chase!, _Her mind screamed at him._Exactly the time that having mental power's would come in handy. _

"Where's the walking ego?" Zoey asked with a roll of her eyes. I pointed to the mob of girls.

"I so need his secret's." Michael said. I rolled my eyes. If only I knew them, I could probably get any guy I wanted. Who am I kidding? I _can _get any guy I want. Except the one I need...

Logan walked up to the table, the smirk that drove all the girls wild plastered on his face. He sat down next to Dana and put his leg right next to her's. It was practically on her leg. Quinn rushed over, and started to tell everyone about her new invention, when she seemed to have everyone's attention, Logan leaned over next to Dana's ear.

"Don't worry, babe. None of those girls have anything on you." He whispered, huskily into her ear. It sent shiver's down her spine.

"Who said I was worried?"

"Well, you aren't a very good actor. The blushing gave it away." Logan said.

"I so wasn't blushing. It's hot out, I'm getting a heat rash." Dana covered. Unfortunately, she was getting another "heat rash" as his breath tickled her neck.

"Heat rash... rightttt. Dana, I'll admit I'm stupid, just not that stupid." Logan said. He got up and moved behind her chair. Leaned over again and whispered, "You so want me."

Before Dana could retort he was already walking away. Before exiting the eating area, he turned around and winked at her, causing her to blush for the 3rd time this hour.

"Damn you, Logan." Dana cursed under her breath

**

* * *

**

Skyway Avenue - We The Kings:

"Logan, we have to do something, it's the last day of the school year. We won't see each other for a really long time." Dana complained to her boyfriend. She quickly looked at her watch. It was already 5:59 in the afternoon. Logan said that she had to wait for her surprise for the last day of school.

"Okay, now we can go. Jeez. Keep your pants on." Logan scolded. He had to wait for the right time to take her to her surprise.

"That's the first time I've EVER heard you say that. Normally you want to get my pants off." Dana joked. Logan and Dana have been dating for almost 7 months. Things happen.

Logan took her hand and lead her across the campus, to a fence that divided PCA and the rest of California.

"Woah. I waited all day to see a fence?" Dana asked sarcasm dripping off her lips.

"It's over the fence. I found a hole the other day." Logan said pulling up the fence. "Go."

"What were you doing all the way back here?" Dana asked going under then fence. She pulled it up to help him get under it.

"I lost a football over here during lunch. I was looking for it, so I had to get over here to get it. I found the hole, but no ball." Logan said taking her hand again, as he lead her over to the local beach, right next to PCA. Even though it was the last day, there was a food fight about 2 weeks ago, and they didn't let anyone leave for the normal beach party.

Logan lead her down a flight of steps, and onto the beach. Dana quickly noticed it was deserted, which wasn't really normal for this time of day. People should be here packing up and counting how many kids they had with them. Logan moved her to face her left side, she saw a big blanket and a couple of bottles of water. She also saw a beautiful bouquet of tulips laying gently on the sand.

"Logan what is this?" She asked.

"My surprise for you, babe." Logan said going over to the blanket. He sat down and pulled it up to rap around his shoulder, he motioned for Dana to get under it with him. Dana sat on his lap and leaned against him. Logan wrapped them inside the warmth of the blanket. Dana looked out in front of them.

The sun was setting so beautifully on the horizon. The color's were like nothing she'd ever seen before. There were tints of blue and gold in there. The sun looked huge.

"Logan... this is perfect."

"I know. Perfect enough for the wait?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Just enough." Dana said. She was honestly speechless.

"Dana... I love you." Now that right there, made her breathing stop, along with being speechless. All she could do at the moment was look at him, reading his face for his true feelings. She slowly spread a smile across her face.

"I love you, Logan." They locked lips, and stayed on the beach untill the sun went down completely.

**

* * *

**

Bite Your Lip - Sing It Loud:

Logan couldn't do anything with his own will power to look away from her. They were currently in math class, taking the most important test of this semester. If they failed, they had to go to a local school for summer school.

He couldn't seem to do anything when he caught her biting her lip. She only did it when she was really stressed. Logan knew this. It annoyed him more then anything, it only annoyed him because he thought it was the cutest thing anyone could ever do.

Every time he caught her, he wanted to push her up against he nearest wall and kiss her with all the passion and excitement he hand in him from watching her.

_I wonder if she's ever bit herself hard enough to bleed..., _He thought as he watched her face scrunch up and then relax as her pen hit the paper. He couldn't focus on anything else. Not even the test.

His eye's wouldn't leave her face. As hard as he tried, the farthest he got was to look at her ear. It was only a matter of seconds before he got attached to her lip biting habit again. He prayed that the teacher would see him looki- staring at her, and he would think Logan was cheating, so he would kick him out. No such luck.

Finally, after what seemed like a eternity, the bell rang. He stayed seated untill Dana turned in her test and left. He looked down at his paper.

"BLANK!?" He yelled.

_See what you do to me Dana? _He thought with a groan. He handed in his blank test and left the room.

**

* * *

**

Until The Day I Die - Story Of The Year:

Logan waited patiently at the basketball court. He texted Dana, and told her to meet him her at exactly 7:30 PM. As usual, Dana was late, it was already 7:45 and she was no where to be found.

"Late. If she agrees, this is definitely going to have to stop." Logan mumbled to himself. He pulled at his collar, it was beginning to cut off his circulation to his brain. For what he was concerned, he needed all the brain cells he could get. Finally, he spotted Dana coming over the hill, wearing normal clothes. Skinny jeans, a purple shirt with _A Skylit Drive _on it in bright blue letters.

"Logan, what's up?" Dana asked, clearly weirded out on how nice he looked. "Was I supposed to dress up?"

Logan laughed a little and smiled, "No, you didn't have to. Dana, I have something I need to do."

Dana walked over until she was right in front of him. Logan took her hand's in his own and stared deep into her eyes.

"Dana Isabella Cruz. I love you, more then anything else in this entire world. I don't know what I would have done with out you the last 2 years, I would probably be in a lower grade or in major trouble. D, you've helped me change for the better. I was a stupid, egotistical, jerk before we started to date, after you told me strait up, that no one wanted to be stuck with a guy like that, I tried to change. Change for you. You were just so patient, you took the time to help me get better. Not like it was a sickness or something." Logan clarified. Dana bit her lip as Logan continued.

"You've made me a better person. I love all the little things you do, like when you bite your lip when your nervous, or thinking about something really hard," Logan said, brushing his finger's over her cheek, before his hand found it's way back to her's. "You're the only girl that's ever beaten me, that instantly got you points in my book. The way you used to push me off, and didn't take any of my crap, just made me want you more."

"I still have to take your crap." Dana said with a smirk.

"Dana, I'm trying to spill my guts here. Do you mind?" Logan said giving her a pleading look. It took most of his nerve to tell her all of this. He was honestly, scared out of his ever lovin' mind. "Anyway, I had a whole bunch of other stuff to tell you, but I sort of lost it... the point I'm trying to get across is..."

Logan got down on one knee and kept his right hand on Dana's left. Her eye's grew wide.

"Logan... what are you doing?" Dana asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Dana, will you do me the honor of becoming Dana Isabella Reese?" Logan asked pulling the ring box out of his pocket. Dana closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths in. "Dana, my knee's killing me and your seriously scaring me."

"Y-ye-yes. Of course I will Logan. I love you, remember?" Dana said with a smirk. Logan moved off his knee, wrapping his arms around Dana's waist as he got up and spun her around in the air. He couldn't even begin to describe how amazing he felt.

He finally put Dana down, and claimed her lips with his.

**

* * *

**

Since U Been Gone (Remix) - A Day To Remember:

Dana sat in her room. Thinking about everything she was when she was with Danny. Danny, her now ex-boyfriend, treated her like every other girl. She needed more then that. He wouldn't tell her she was special, that she was beautiful, he was always buddy buddy with her. She wanted to be a girlfriend, instead of just another one of his girl that just happen to like that. Sure he was hot, but Dana needed way more then that. She needed someone for an actual boyfriend.

"Dana? You in here?" Someone asked opening the door to her room and poking his head in. Logan.

"What do you want Logan?" She huffed sitting on her bed. She covered her leg's with the comforter and leaned against the back wall.

"Zoey told me what happened... I wanted to make sure you were okay." Logan said coming into he room more, he closed the door behind himself and made his way over to Dana's bed. He pushed a couple magazines off the bed and moved to sit next to her. He mindlessly started to move the magazines around into a pile.

"I like my mess where it is, thank you." Dana said taking the mag's back and throwing them around the room. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Even I couldn't sleep in a bed this messy, and I'm the laziest guy you'll ever meet." Logan said cringing at the few soda can's at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't ask your opinion on my mess. I'm organized, by being unorganized. Why is that so hard to follow?" Dana asked with annoyance clear in her voice.

Logan shrugged, "So... are you okay? Or is this just one of your many covers to put on?"

"I'm a little hurt, but nothing Dana Cruz can't handle." Dana said hugging her knees to her chest.

"Want my opinion?"

"Depend's on if it's bad or not." Dana said, hesitantly.

"He didn't deserve you in the first place. You need a guy that won't treat you like a friend, but as something way more important. He need's to be the one to buy your dinner, along with his. He needs to hold your hand, not just walk next to you. He needs to be your friend, but being your boyfriend has to always come first. Danny didn't have anything like that in his personality, it was all opposites. You can do way better, D. I know you can." Logan said.

"Logan... I don't know what to say..." Dana's tongue over the words. Logan shook his head. He leaned over to her. Their eyes locked and Logan's hand went to Dana's cheek. He caressed it softly. He moved in and kissed her with so much passion. Dana kissed back instantly. After about a minute in a hot kiss, Logan pulled away.

"You need me Dana." He whispered. He kissed her one last time and quickly left the room. Logan left her to process what just happened. That kiss told her everything she needed to know.

"I do need you, Logan. More then you know."

**

* * *

**

AN:

took foreverrrrr.

**FOB-Session-DL-Freakk.**


End file.
